A forgotten quest
by Caroline988
Summary: Alex examines the recent events and takes a decision that won t make Kara happy


**Hello all. Many changes on this season and I kept on having this idea on my mind so I couldn´t leave it and so I wrote it**

After a long day at work Alex finally reached for her bed. She let herself fall and the warm feeling from it felt great. Her apartment wasn´t that big something that doesn´t bother to her since she didn´t spend most of her time there. She took a shower and wear something comfortable to go to sleep. She tried and tried and couldn´t. At the end she decided to watch tv but she stopped when she saw a photo from her father. It was a photo from the time he took her for camping and taught her how to find her way looking at the stars.

She walked towards her windows and looked at them wondering if her father was able to see them again. Wondering when she would be able to see him again. It´s been weeks since she found out her father was alive. Jonn and her started the search but it stopped when Superman was in town and when Mon-El woke up.

Sure Clark offered his help and she was sure Kara would like to help too but they were busy fighting crime and although she manages to work on her research on her own she wanted to be committed full time to find him. So she took a decision.

She woke up early the next morning, took her motorcycle and went straight to the DEO.

"Morning Alex" Jonn said while he took a sip from his coffee.

"Morning Jonn. I need to talk to you"

Jonn left his cup "You have my attention. What happens?"

"I want to quit from the DEO and your permission to use the information I got from him and search after my father"

"Alex we will find him"

"Jonn I know you really mean it but with all the work you have here there is just little time left and I need to find him. I made a promise to my mom"

Jonn actually agree with that. He wanted to go out and find Jeremiah but the DEO needed him.

"You never took your vacations you can take that time"

"I don´t know how many time I´ll be out"

"Then know that when you come back you have a job here" Jonn knew there was no way to stop her.

"Thank you Jonn"

"Be careful Alex" He gave her a hug and Alex went to her lab to take the information she needed and some gadgets she knew she would need. She took the whole morning to organize her files and give them to Agent Swan who will cover her work. She cleaned up her locker and say goodbye to all the agents that were like her family for the last 2 years.

Then she knew the most important goodbye waited for her. She called Kara to know if she was at her apartment

"Hello Alex what´s up?

"Hi, is there a chance I could see you at your apartment?"

"I´m finishing an article that needs to be ready. I can meet you there in one hour. Does that work for you?"

"Sure I´ll see you there"

She took her backpack and went to Kara´s apartment She decided to wait for her sister there.

Kara arrived to her apartment surprised to see her sister outside.

"Why you didn´t open with your spare key?

"I just wanted to wait for you. I need to talk to you"

"Yes sure, what´s going on? Are you ok?" Then she noticed Alex´s backpack "Why do you have a backpack?"

They walked inside Kara´s apartment. Kara went to the fridge and took out two bottles of water. Alex left her backpack beside the couch and sat down. Kara followed her.

"I´ll be out of National city"

"What? Why?" Kara said surprised

"I need to. It´s been weeks since I knew my father is alive and I was waiting for the right moment to go out and find him but that moment will never arrive. I just quit from the DEO. Well kind of"

"You what?! What did Jonn said?"

"He said I could take my vacation time since I never really took them and come back when I´m ready"

"Where are you going?"

"I´m not sure. Thanks to Winn I found a warehouse with traces of kryptonite outside the city. No one had access to kryptonite so my guess is that could be one of CADMUS facilities. I´ll go there and see what I can find and then follow leads"

"Alone? I can help you"

"Kara you have a lot going on right now. Your´re starting as a reporter and with Mon-El around your hands are full. I can do this"

"How long are you leaving?"

"I don´t know. The time necessary to find leads and bring my father back" Alex noticed Kara was trying not to cry "Hey, I´m gonna miss you too"

"So this is what you felt when I told you I wanted to move?" Kara said with a breaking voice

"What are you feeling?"

"Loneliness, sadness and I want to punch you to make you stay"

"Yeah, that describes pretty much what I felt" Alex chuckled

"Could you please stay just for one more day?"

"I need to leave now Kara"

"Please Alex, one more night. I just realized. The past weeks we haven´t had our sisters night and now you´re leaving and I don't know when will be the next one. Tonight please?"

"Are you pouting? Oh God I can't say no when you're pouting. Alright one more night"

"And you will stay the whole night"

"Yes I will"

"Great!" Kara gave Alex a big hug not wanting to let her go

"Kara… I need to breathe"

"Sorry… sorry" Releasing Alex from the big hug she said happily "So pizza and movie. I´ll go for the pizza and you pick up a movie"

"Why don't you just call for it?"

"I'll bring you the special one from the food truck at Chicago. I'll come back soon" Kara quickly left flying away

"Oh how much I´m going to miss you dear sister" Alex said to herself

She started to look after movies and although animated movies wasn´t their favorites there was one she wanted to see with Kara"

She took time to look at the photos Kara had from both of them. She smiled at each of them. Kara came back very soon.

"Here it is. I hope you like it Alex"

"I know I will"

"So you picked up a movie?"

"Yes"

"Lilo & Stitch Alex? Really?"

"Ohana… I really like that word. It means family. Family means nobody is left behind"

"Or forgotten" Kara ended the phrase

"Yes. It also is about a family who adopts an annoying alien which ultimately becomes a good alien. It really is what we did with you"

Kara laughed and threw a pillow against Alex "This never bothers me and I wasn´t annoying"

"You just throw me a pillow! But now you weren´t annoying"

Kara sat behind Alex letting her hug her while they saw the movie. At some parts of the movie Kara let some tears fall knowing that that would be the last hours she would spend with Alex until she left and she didn´t know how long until she saw her again. The movie ended and Kara was asleep. Alex looked at her sister.

"I´m sorry for doing this. But I can´t say goodbye to you, if I do I would never leave" She kissed her sister forehead. She left a note and a small box above it. She took her backpack and left.

Time went by and Kara woke up.

"Alex where are you?" But there was no response. She looked and saw that the backpack wasn´t there. She sighed and noticed the box and the note over her coffee table

 _Dear Kara,_

 _I´m sorry for leaving you like this but I knew that if I had to say goodbye and if you looked me with those sad eyes I wouldn't leave. I need to do this and I hope I will come back soon. I love you Kara you're the best sister I could ever ask for. I´ll have my phone you can text me when you need to. I left you something open the box (Kara opened the box. She found a necklace inside) I hope you like it. It has the world Ohana on it. You have one half I have the other. We will be together very soon. Love you_

 _Alex_

Kara quickly took it and opened it to place it around her neck. She looked at it and sighed. She took her phone and sent a message to Alex. _I miss you already._ She waited for some minutes and then the response arrived _I miss you too. Love u_

 **Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think about it. Have a great day**


End file.
